Never Too Late
by Sasaui7
Summary: His goal had been to kill the one who had murdered his clan. To do so, Sasuke had tried to escape to Orochimaru, but was brought back to the village. Now there is part of him that is gone, though, and none have been able to find the light that had once bloomed in him. Some believe it is too late to save him. When a new team-mate joins Team 7, will she be able to revive the spark?
1. Preview

Okay, now I have this one finished as well. It's a preview like I have for Cursed Saint and Tainted Guardian. This was nearly 100% on the spot. I liked most of it but feel like the final one could have been better. Not entirely sure. I could you guys can decide that one. Anyway, here it is. I'm working on the next chapter now. that 90% of Kina appearing is now 100%. This is so fun to rewrite mostly because I'm making it different ^.^. Sorry, off track. Here is the preview to Never Too Late. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and Happy 4th of July ^.^

**7-4-13**

* * *

**Everyone deserves a second chance...**

_Kina kept her legs drawn in, resting her chin between her knees as tears trickled from her eyes. It had happened again. Only a few more days before she was chased out, she was sure. Of course, she deserved it. It was only out of selfishness she had stayed there. And now others had paid the price._

Hearing footsteps, she glanced up. A moment later she was on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

The man before her crouched down on one knee, his green eyes meeting hers. "You're afraid of me now, aren't you?" he asked. "After all, I'm one of the villagers. You think I'm going to hurt you, don't you?" Even if he wasn't given any other answer than a look, he obviously knew it. "Don't worry, Kina. I'm here to help."

**One must only have faith in the person...**

_"You've heard about me, right? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" Sasuke sneered._

Kina smiled sadly. "Of course I have heard of you, but that doesn't mean I'll be afraid of you, Uchiha." With a yawn, she lay down on the couch. "You may not like me much, but I believe in you."

Dark obsidian eyes grew slightly wide as they traveled from the wall to the girl. She couldn't be telling the truth. After all, she had heard about him. If he had nearly killed Naruto, why wouldn't he kill her in her sleep when he had only met her that day? How could she already have faith in him?

**Or they may lose them to the darkness...**

_What was the point to keep staying in Konoha? Wherever he went, he could feel the suspicious gazes of the villagers. Sasuke still caught the occasional shinobi in the corner of his eyes, prepared to do something if he took one step out of line._

**No matter what, it is never too late...**

_A small smirk pulled on Sasuke's lips. Kina returned it with a full blown smile as she patted the ground between her and Naruto. The other gathered genin and new chunin glanced over, expecting the boy to instantly decline. In fact, it was obvious one of them* was hoping for it. After all, it had been rare for the infamous Uchiha to partake in their activities. Now it was even less common._

Which was why everyone was shocked when Sasuke took a seat by Kina.

* * *

**1* - This may be changed later after I find out something from a reader of mine.**


	2. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor shall I ever. The ocs and original plot are all that belong to me. The summary is under construction, first off. I don't like it, but I'm posting this at school, and I'll edit it if I have time before the bell rings.**

**Anyway, guess what! Today is my last day until Summer Break. Guess what that means? I can finally write the stories that have been left terribly neglected due to reading fanfictions and me just being distracted by school. Including this little one, which I completed during one of the class periods I was doing nothing in. I'm pretty sure some of you remember this little guy. Hopefully the want to write it will continue. It has for the last few months, and so, we'll see how it goes. Now it's one of my three main Naruto fanfictions.**

**Anyway, for you new peoples, this is a SasuOc story of mine I had stopped. A few times, actually. This is the story that has gone through the most revisions. I'm hoping it will go better now that I have a clearer idea what in the world I'm doing.**

**Anyway, I'm hoping very much what I did in the chapter was realistic. I hope you guys think so, so please tell me what you think. This is the beginning. Not so much a prologue, but not sure it's a chapter, either. The oc may come in next chapter (90%), but not promising. As is, most should remember her. If not, welcome to the party, new people.**

**Without further ado, here is the story:**

* * *

The rain was cold against his skin, but he was wet enough from battling on the water that it barely registered. Even if he had, though, he was too numb to care. It felt as if his emotions had been drained, leaving him like the droplets of sky water(*1).

Yet looking at the face of the boy he had once considered his friend tried to force them out again, and for a moment, they partially succeeded. Memories bubbled to the surface.

_"What the heck are you?" he asked, staring in bewilderment at as a demonic energy pulsed from his closest friend. It wasn't normal. No human being should have such a presence as he felt then. Something wasn't right about the blond knucklehead, but he had no clue what he could be feeling._

_"A friend," he replied, tears streaming from his now red eyes. "That's why I say I won't give you up to Orochimaru!"_

Why? Why would the idiot fight so hard to drag him back? The entire battle had been pointless on his part. Shouldn't he have known it would end in failure? This was his path, and he would follow it no matter what.

_"When I'm with you," he murmured, his eyes softening with a strange mixture of sadness and joy, "I wonder…. if it's like being with a brother."_

_"Why?" His voice came out almost as softly as the other boy's had. "Why do you go so far for me, Naruto?"_

_As those strange red eyes rose to meet his own crimson ones, he couldn't help but notice the sadness slowly vanishing from Naruto's gaze. "For me, it's one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I must stop you, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and for a second, there was a slight pain in his chest. No, that was stupid. He had no reason to hurt breaking these bonds. It was necessary in order to kill his brother. Despite this, he still saw himself on the docks all those years ago, glancing over his shoulder at the other boy, the one who claimed to be like him, walking along the path, a small smile on his face. And his own smile that soon followed as Sasuke turned away._

He had to break these bonds. They would only be a hindrance in the future. If he knew this so well, why was he hesitating? Sasuke had been prepared for leaving only minutes ago when his and Naruto's jutsus clashed. What had changed? Was it the reality of what was happening? He was finally leaving Konoha and would be able to gain the power to achieve his revenge.

_Only for a moment_, he thought. For a moment he would relish the bonds he had to sever, and then he would never build any again. It was all he would allow himself, but he was shocked at the momentary relief and happiness he felt. These feelings were only his weaknesses, though. They did not matter and would soon be gone.

He heard the footsteps a moment before he heard the voice. "Sasuke."

The Uchiha's head rose slowly. That voice – he knew whose it was. Yet he still felt a pang of surprise when he saw Kakashi crouched by them, his eyes wide at the sight he found in front of him. It must have looked as if Sasuke was crouched over his dead comrade. Naruto wasn't dead, however. Itachi had told him to kill his closest friend to achieve the next stage of the Sharingan, and he had failed.

If he didn't leave soon, Kakashi would stop him. Grounding his teeth, Sasuke forced his weakened body to rise. Pain shot through him, but he stepped away, clutching his injured arm. If it came to another fight, Sasuke had no doubt who would come out victorious.

"I'm not going back," he growled at his sensei, backing away slowly enough not to invoke a sudden reaction from Kakashi. "Naruto is not dead, but I could easily have killed him. Why would you want to take me back after that?" His only option was to talk Kakashi into hating him. By the look in Kakashi's eye, though, Sasuke knew he was failing. He was so distracted trying to think of a way to escape, he didn't notice the jounin move until he was right behind him, hand poised to strike. A quick jab to the pressure point on his neck was all it took, and Sasuke felt the consciousness leaving him.

As he fell, he couldn't help but bitterly think, _Why is it part of me feels relieved?_

"How's he doing?"

Tsunade jerked slightly, eyes searching for the one who had spoken. One lazy eye stared at her, amused by her reaction. "Hello, Kakashi. You really shouldn't speak to people when they are thinking."

A small wrinkle was the only hint of a smile Tsunade saw. "I am sorry, Lady Hokage." All humor left his eye as he nodded to the door. "So, how's he doing? Speaking to anyone yet?"

The Hokage sighed, and for a second, Kakashi could nearly see the older woman beneath the false youth. "That boy is almost as stubborn as Naruto. Too much more of dealing with the elders' complaints and his complete indifference and I'm going to kill someone," Tsunade said, reaching up to massage her temples. "Sasuke hasn't even seemed to listen to anything anyone has said since he was told about Naruto being a jinchuuriki."

Kakashi had been the one to tell him. That had been a few days after Sasuke was brought back about two weeks ago. It had really been that long since he had been responsive? "Has he shown any signs of trying to escape again?"

"No. He's been watched by Anbu more or less twenty-four hours a day. I'm sure he knows this and hasn't made a move." Tsunade crossed her arms, leaning against the wall by Sasuke's room. "I am growing dubious about ever being able to reinstate Sasuke as a Leaf shinobi. As is, I am only still trying because of Naruto."

The memory of the blond bursting into Tsunade's office pulled on the edge of Kakashi's mind. It sure had been interesting, although Naruto had left with a giant knot courtesy of Sakura. In the end, though, Naruto's managed to sway Tsunade with his uncanny ability of influencing people's hearts. His very ability was the only thing that had even allowed Sasuke to be brought back.

With another stressful sigh, the Hokage nodded toward the door. "Did you want to talk to him? It seems you're the only one he listens to anymore," she said.

Out of the two weeks Sasuke had been back, Kakashi had only seen him twice because of the missions Tsunade had been giving him. The first time he had told Sasuke about the Kyuubi, and the second was the next day with Naruto. The young Uchiha hadn't said a word. Would he be given the silent treatment again? Even if Kakashi was unsure, he nodded. His purpose for coming to the hospital had been to speak with his student.

"I wish you the best of luck. The elders only want me to give him until the end of the month before I just throw him in jail."

It was Kakashi's turn to exhale an exhausted sigh. The new deadline doubled the weight already on his shoulders. "I'll do everything I can, Lady Hokage," he assured her.

With nothing more than a nod, the blond woman made her leave. Kakashi remained where he was, waiting until Tsunade's clicking heels faded into the other hospital noise. He pushed off the wall and into the room in one fluid motion.

Although there were numerous beds, only one of them was occupied. His pale skin blended in. Everything else about him, however, was a shock against the white background. The young boy looked out the window, but obviously his gaze was more internal than external. It was a mirror image of the first day Kakashi had walked into the room.

"Hello, Sasuke."

The only sign Sasuke showed of hearing him was the merest flicker of his eyes. Otherwise he could have completely missed Kakashi's greeting.

Kakashi lowered himself onto the bed beside Sasuke's. Was this how he had treated Tsunade and others? Even when Kakashi had visited with Naruto the other boy had at least glowered at his team-mate. What reason was he acting so unresponsive? What did he gain?

"How have you been doing for the last couple of weeks?" Kakashi asked.

There had to be something he could say to get a reaction. Seconds ticked away, turning to minutes as the two sat in silence. After about five minutes, Kakashi rose to his feet. He walked around Sasuke's bed to look out the window, the sun's golden glow illuminating him as he took in the village spread out before him.

_"The elders only want me to give him until the end of the month before I just throw him in jail."_

What was Sasuke's one weakness? What would allow him to push through the barrier he had placed around himself? There had to be something. If anyone would be able to find it, it would be him. Naruto had tried, and had done amazingly, but there was something he had to have missed. What all did he know about Sasuke?

The last time he had spoken to Sasuke to sway him, Kakashi had pointed out the dark end of revenge and his bonds with his team. What other angle could he take? After Sasuke lost his clan, there were very few things that mattered to him. Bonds had been strong before, but when his seal was unleashed, he had seemingly cut them. Now all that mattered was killing Itachi and resurrecting his clan.

Kakashi's single eye widened ever so slightly as he glanced momentarily over his shoulder at his student. Whether or not his clan was dead, it still meant the world to Sasuke. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It may have only been a guess, but Kakashi knew it was supported by solid facts.

"I once knew an Uchiha. In fact, he was on my team. I thought he was nothing more than a crybaby. To me, he didn't take being a ninja seriously. After all, to me then, the rules meant everything, but barely anything to him. I nearly left him and another team-mate of mine to die to finish a mission we had. His words, however, convinced me to abandon the mission to help him.

"While I was helping him, he finally awakened his Sharingan. He didn't grow powerful because of revenge – the only reason he awakened it was so he could protect me. When we saved our other team-mate, one of the enemy ninja destroyed the cave we were in. A while before I was given my scar protecting this team-mate –" Kakashi absent mindedly reached up, tracing his headband where the line would be – "so I had a blind side. My team-mate shoved me out of the way of a bolder coming from that side, but ended up crushed himself. That same day I had become a jounin, and he had been the only one not to give me a gift, yet he also gave me the best give of them all before he died. My Sharingan."

Speaking of his past brought a strange tingle to his scar, as well as a tightness to his chest, but he knew he had to push on. This was the only way he knew to save his student, and he was going to do it. "Compared to him, Sasuke, you are a disgrace to the Uchiha name."

He heard the footsteps a moment before he turned, catching the fist that had been thrown at him. Hatred was etched into every fiber of Sasuke as he glowered at Kakashi. "Don't you ever say that again! Everything I do is for my clan." Sasuke yanked his hand from his sensei's grasp, taking a step back so there was a bit of room between them. "So what if you knew an Uchiha? It doesn't mean anything!" the angered child shouted.

His words had hurt Sasuke, Kakashi knew, and it stung slightly. In trying to help him, Kakashi had dug deep for some hole in the other male's defense. "It means I know how great the Uchiha were," he rebuked. "Obito was an amazing shinobi who gave his life for his comrades. They meant so much to him, and I'm sure your clan valued their team-mates greatly. Yet you tried to kill your best friend just out of revenge."

The reaction Kakashi was getting from Sasuke was more than he could ever hope for. Yes, it was one of rage, but at least it was something. "It was for their vengeance I did it. You know this, Kakashi."

"Yes," he said, nodding, "I do. I also know that you would do anything to do it."

"Then why-" Sasuke was quickly interrupted.

"But I also know you want to restore your clan, and if you leave this village to kill Itachi, you'll never be able to do it." Kakashi forced himself to pause, giving his meaning time to sink in. Once he believed he had waited long enough, he pushed on. "Sasuke, you have already been forced to return once. This is your only chance. The Uchiha are of the Leaf Village, but if you leave now, you'll lose the lineage you're trying so hard to avenge."

Sasuke's fists were shaking, his expression once again withdrawn in thought. So it had struck a nerve, and one his student didn't even know about himself. "I have to kill Itachi," he finally said. "I can't stay here. It may cost me, but otherwise my clan's murder will continue to live, and I _cannot_ allow that.

"Killing him will be revenge?" Kakashi had decided a new angle he could take, although part of him felt wrong pushing for it. There was only a month left, and he didn't know if he could pull Sasuke out again. He had to do something. "If you were to use a chidori right through his heart, what would it do?"

Scoffing, he replied, "Kill him and avenge my clan."

The jounin nodded. "He'll be dead, and you'll gain nothing but a life where you are shunned and chased by the Leaf Village. Is that how you want to bring the Uchiha back? Having them chased for the rest of their lives? Forsake the future of your clan to kill someone for what they did in the past? That is revenge that will damage you just as much as him."

The anger at being insulted still remained, but for the most part Sasuke had calmed down. Without taking his eyes off Kakashi, he sat down, thinking over what the man had said. "What do you think I should do then? Stay here, where I'll be weaker and restricted, while he lives in this world free?"

"That is not at all what I am suggesting." Kakashi felt a small ball in the bottom of his stomach for what he was about to suggest, but he pushed it aside, knowing he was doing what he needed. This was the shinobi world, and it was a tough one. "You will get stronger, and Itachi will be captured, but he will not be killed immediately in a battle to the death," Kakashi began. "Instead he will be captured, and he will be tortured for being in the Akatsuki for information we both know he won't give. This will lead to a life of punishment, and you can live on, knowing he is suffering while you are prospering. If you hate him and try to kill him, you are doing as he wants. If he live and strive, you will be getting your revenge while also restoring the clan he chose to destroy.

"You have until the end of the month to think about this, Sasuke. If you still choose to remain on the path you have chosen, then so be it. You will be thrown in jail. If not, you can have the life I'm sure your parents would want."

Sasuke's jaw tightened at the obvious farewell. He once again stared out the window, but this time he was thinking about what Kakashi wanted him to. Knowing nothing else to say and knowing Sasuke needed time to think, the silver haired man left, hoping over all else Sasuke would choose the right decision.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** **1 - First person to tell me where I got this, I'll let you have a sneak peak at the next chapter. Hint - it's from a kid's movie.**


	3. Departure for the Leaf

Well, finally have this next chapter out. And guess what? It's in Kina's PoV ^.^. In the original you guys very rarely got this. To tell the truth, not too much happens this chapter. For those who have no clue about Kina and even those who know her, you'll get a lot of little hints through this chapter. A lot of things that hold a lot more meaning later on. I also wrote about the Mizukage, so please tell me how I did with Mei. I don't know when she actually got her position, but in this it is close to after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

By the way, I may be doing a marathon for my stories. I'm still debating, but I want to get them all actually started and to finish up the arc in CS. I mean, it's been over a year since it even started XP. Plus I'm enjoying this much more than I originally did, so I'm eager to write more of this. Chapters may be shorter, but there's also a lot more to this story. Also a lot of changes, yet a lot of similarities.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Again, not too much, but I figured I should bring Kina in. More excitement next time. At least I hope. Why? Sasuke's torture begins again XD. I'm not sure if Kina's personality is the same, so please tell me what you think.

Time for the question thing I do for the others when I remember! Why? I find it fun to see who tries =P

_How long was Tsunade given by the elders before they decided to throw Sasuke in jail?_

**7-23-13**

* * *

_Where should I put this?_

The silver plate gave no answer rather than the swirling design of the Fire Country. Kina chewed on the inside of her lip, debating her own question. Over the past few days she had seen headbands around the forehead as normal, hanging around the neck, and around the waist. She wanted to be different. There had to be a unique place to put it, right?

Everything suddenly lurched. Kina felt a slight wave of nausea. Thankfully she didn't rush to puke again. The other day she could barely be on the ship. Instead she fell back onto her bed, rubbing the dips of the symbol etched into the headband. Although her stomach was slightly unsettled, for the most part the girl was okay.

It was only another day before the _Hongo_ reached the port in the Fire Country. From the port town they would head toward the Leaf. Where Kina was supposed to become a ninja. What would it be like? Would she truly have the skills like he and Mei believed? Did she deserve the headband that had been given to her just a couple days before by the team sent to pick her up?

As if her thoughts had called out to them – or, at least, one of them – Kina's door suddenly burst open. She sat up in surprise, a white blur leaping toward her bed, something long and dark coming with it. As it settled beside of her, she saw a familiar white puppy grinning at her. A grey jacket rested between his teeth. Excitedly wagging his tail, the pup placed the jacket on Kina's lap before curling up on top of it.

"Akamaru!"

Kina's face grew red as she looked up to see a boy in nothing but boxers. His breathing was slightly labored, his black slit eyes narrowed. Water dripped from his wild, spiky brown hair. Although she was still blushing from the sight, Kina smiled slightly. "Did you forget something, Kiba?"

Finally turning his attention from his dog and to the one he was lying on, Kiba gave a wide smile of his own. "Not at all. I normally walk around in only my boxers. Girls seem to love it," he replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Sure they do." Kina rolled her eyes. Rather than continue to stare at the half naked Kiba, she looked down at Akamaru. "So is this your jacket he has?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'd just gotten done taking a shower when Akamaru barged in. Then he just ran off with it." Glancing down at himself, he chuckled. "Guess I should have grabbed some pants at least before taking off." Kiba raised his arms and acted like he was flexing his muscles. "Unless you like what you see, that is." His smile grew when he earned a laugh from Kina.

"Kiba, why are you in Kina's room without anything but your boxers on?"

Said boy flinched, slowly turning toward the doorway. With a nervous chuckle, Kiba scratched the back of his head. In the hall were two females, one their age and the other in her twenties. The older of the two was the one who had addressed Kiba. Her crimson eyes bore into Kiba, unnerving the so-far cocky boy. "I was chasing after Akamaru, Kurenai-sensei," he explained.

Kurenai raised a dark eyebrow. "Why were you chasing after him?"

Kiba scratched his marked cheek. "He stole my jacket. I guess I could have put on something first," he admitted, lacking the joking tone from when he'd said the same to Kina.

"Ki-Kiba usually is rash and re-reacts without thinking," the girl pointed out, glancing around the room. Once her eyes met Kina's though, they quickly fell. No matter how friendly Kina was, the girl was too shy to look directly at her for long yet.

Shaking her head, Kurenai said, "Hinata, that doesn't give Kiba any reason to run around a well-known ship so kindly paid for by the Mizukage. It can reflect badly on her, especially since she is so new."

Kina watched, smiling, as the dog owner struggled to defend himself, but it was obvious he was fighting a losing battle. Finally, with a sigh, Kiba accepted there was no angle he could take to win. "Fine, I'll just go on and put on some clothes." He glared at the nearly sleeping pup. "I want my coat when I get back, Akamaru."

"Why not do it now?" Kurenai questioned.

"Simple. It gives me a reason to come hang out with Kina again," he said, retreating to his room after a quick wolfish grin in Kina's direction.

With a quick reminder the team was gathering at Kurenai's room to decide on a restaurant at six, she and Hinata left Kina's room as well. Kina ran her hand over Akamaru, the only Leaf resident left in her room. It was hard to believe she had only met Team 8 a few days ago. Especially with how friendly Kiba was when it was obvious before he didn't even want the mission. Her heart ached slightly, remembering her last moments in the Water country. Although she had never truly lived in the major part of the village, she had considered the Mist her home. Even if it was slightly painful, she let herself be pulled back into her own memories.

_As usual, the Mist was covered in a thin layer of moisture, even trickling a bit into the Mizukage's office. It cooled the room, though it was gradually being fanned out. The red haired woman recently appointed Mizukage sat behind the wooden desk, slowly glancing up as Kina walked in._

A great deal of work had been left to Mei when she first became the kage, as Kina knew. The Mist was already in a bad condition politically because of the fourth Mizukage, and now the three tailed demon was loose with Yagura's death a few days prior.

"Kina, it is always a pleasure," Mei greeted, smiling as she rose.

Kina returned the smile, but it was sad, both because of her upcoming departure and because of Mei's worn state. She was typically a strong woman. That was what got her the kage position. Bags were forming under her eyes now. Although young, the stress was giving her an older appearance. "Sadly this will probably be the last time I step into this office."

Mei leaned against her desk, folding her arms across her body. "You could always stay," she offered. "The village really could use a strong kunoichi like you."

It was very tempting. The Mist was one of the only places she knew as home, but the Leaf was where Ichiro wanted her to go. He believed she would be better off growing there since it was stable. There was also this "will of fire" he spoke of that he wanted her to experience. If he believed it was best for her, she would believe it, too.

"You are strong yourself, Mei. I know you can lead the Mist to great places without me." It was the truth. She greatly admired the woman and believed she was the best to lead the Mist to the top. "Plus, if you ever need me, you can just send for me over in the Leaf. I'll always be a friend of the Water country."

A fondness softened Mei's eyes. "You learned more than just some ninja skills from Ichiro, it would seem." She turned to her desk, rummage through the papers covering her desk. "Speaking of the Leaf, I just remembered they sent some things for you." Once again facing Kina, Mei held out a headband and some papers. "The headband is to prove you're a Leaf shinobi while the papers are to show at the gate when you first arrive."

Kina took both items. She could still barely believe she was leaving. The headband and papers seemed to greatly weigh on her, reminding her this was real. "Thank you, Mei." Her blue eyes gradually traveled up to meet the Mizukage's. "When is the Leaf team supposed to arrive?"

"They should be here soon if I am not mistaken."

A silence fell between both females. Kina shifted her weight, wondering what the team she would meet was going to be like. As she'd been told, they weren't the team she would be joining in the Leaf Village. Rather they'd be her opponent in the upcoming Chunin Exams. A bit of anxiety began to build. The Chunin Exams. Another reason Ichiro wanted her to go to the Leaf. The Mist wouldn't be participating because of the changes that needed to be made, but the Leaf was. In only five more weeks, Kina would be participating in them.

A small tap on the door finally broke the silence. Kina stepped out of the way as one of the Mist jounin who watched the gates peaked into the room. "Lady Mizukage, the Leaf Shinobi have just arrived to receive Kina."

Mei nodded. "Thank you very much. You are dismissed."

With a simple nod, the jounin left. The door shut quietly behind him.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Kina requested, "May I bring them up to your office, Mei?"

With a smile, Mei allowed the request. Grinning herself, Kina left the office. She descended the steps at the end of the hallway. There were only two floors, so Kina found herself standing outside the Mizukage building only a minute after the news was delivered by the jounin.

Kina rocked on her heels, her eyes flickering as they searched for the Leaf shinobi. Her icy blue eyes were only a few shades darker than the mist that surrounded her. The only thing she didn't like about the Mist was it was never truly bright. With the thickness of the fog, it blocked out a majority of the sunlight. Otherwise she enjoyed how natural the place was. What would the Leaf be like? It had been such a long time she had been there, and that wasn't an experience she wanted to remember.

"There it is!"

Four people had just walked up to the Mizukage building, analyzing the new territory. The one who had shouted was a boy with a white puppy on his head, a slight smirk pulling back his marked cheeks.

A bit of conversation passed between them, but it stopped once Kina stepped forward. "You four must be the Leaf ninja here to pick up Kina." Where would it go, she wondered, if she didn't tell them the Kina they were coming to pick up was her? It was too tempting for her not to find out.

The eldest of the group nodded. "Yes, that would be us. We're Team 8 of the Leaf. I am Kurenai." She extended her hand, which Kina politely shook.

"Well, I'm here to lead you to the Mizukage's office." Kina opened the door, allowing the foreigners into the building.

The boy with the dog stuck close to her, grinning wolfishly. "Hello. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." He reached up to pat the puppy. "This little guy here is my partner, Akamaru."

"It's nice to meet both of you," she said. Kina kept to the front of the group, Kiba still by her side. "What do you think of the Mist Village? Seeing as you're about my age, I'm guessing this would be about your first time here, right?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, this is my first time. I haven't left the Fire country too much yet, to be honest," he replied. "This place isn't too bad, though I prefer the Leaf. It wouldn't be so bad if we weren't on this mission. I don't see the point, really."

"It-it's not that bad, Kiba," the girl of the group protested.

He snorted. Kina raised an eyebrow, curious about why he'd react in such a way. "I mean, if this Kina girl was joining our team, I'd understand. Why couldn't Naruto's team, though? She's supposed to be with their team while Sakura waits, after all."

"Because," Kurenai began, her tone slightly reprimanding, "they are still reinstating Sasuke and Sakura is busy training with Tsunade, so their team would only have consisted of Naruto and Kakashi."

With a roll of his eyes only Kina could see, Kiba put his hands behind his head. "I guess it is a good thing she saw our great team before she met Naruto. Gives her a better image of the Leaf shinobi." He gave Kina a sideways glance. "Do you know this Kina girl?"

"You could say that," Kina answered, grinning. She was glad she had refrained from giving her name. It was amusing seeing how Kiba viewed the mission. Would he have said it if he knew Kina was right beside of him? It also quipped her interest. Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto? Kakashi? Were these the four the original team she was joining? From the wording, it definitely sounded like it. "Here it is." Kina stopped before the Mizukage's office, gesturing to the door.

"Thank you very much," Kurenai said, stepping into the room with her team following her. Kina stepped in after them, gently shutting the door.

Mei, who had returned to her seat, rose upon their entry. "Welcome to the Mist Village. I am Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of the Mist Village."

Kurenai smiled. "Hello. We are team 8 of the Leaf. I am Kurenai Yuhi, this is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." She named them respectively from the one closest to her to the one farthest. "We are to escort one of your members to the Leaf Village."

The Mizukage blinked in slight surprise. She raised an eyebrow toward Kina, rolling her eyes when she realized what was going on by her barely contained smile. "Yes, and I thank you greatly for doing that. Kina is a very special-" Mei paused, glancing one more in the blonde's direction – "and silly girl."

Kina laughed, confusing the four Leaf villagers. Deciding she had played with them enough, she smiled and said, "I'd like to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Kina Katachi."

Kiba's expression at the revelation still amused Kina to the point she laughed again. Akamaru, startled by the sound, raised his head to look at her. In compensation for awakening him, Kina began to scratch behind his ear.

In less than twenty-four hours she would reach her new home, she mused. What would it be like? So far she liked the people from there. They also seemed to like her. A sudden pang in her heart stole away any of Kina's happiness. Instead a heavy pain weighed her down.

Kina closed her eyes, trying to focus on the feel of Akamaru's fur. She didn't know when any of the team would appear at her door, and she couldn't let them see the tears. Different memories had been haunting her since the moment she found out she was leaving, both tainting any eagerness to reach the Leaf.

Something rough and wet ran over Kina's cheek. It was her turn to jerk in surprise. As reality began to close in, chasing away the previous thoughts, she saw Akamaru had moved while she had been lost in her mind, reaching up to lick her. Kina's lip twitched, almost forming a smile.

A small knock drew Kina's attention to the door. "Come in," she called.

Kiba opened the door, now fully clothed except for the jacket. His hair was still slightly damp, hanging rather than spiking out like usual. "Can I have my jacket back now, Akamaru?"

In response he barked before hopping off Kina's lap. She rose to her feet, holding out Kiba's coat. He took it and quickly slipped it on. While he zipped it up, he said, "So, what do you want to do for our last day on the ship?" Each day Kiba had hung out with Kina. It was really nice to have him as a friend, providing excitement every day. For that she was greatly thankful.

Kina bit her lip. "How about a bit of training before dinner?" she suggested, kicking her feet back and forth. "We'll be opposing each other in about a month, so why not find out about each other's abilities?" It was somewhat an excuse simply because Kina felt wrong since she hadn't practiced in the past couple of days. Ichiro sure had gotten her into some interesting habits.

The Inuzuka rolled his shoulders, smirking confidently. "Sure we can, but be ready to get your butt kicked." He gestured toward Akamaru. "Akamaru and I make an awesome team. And by the time the exams actually start, we'll be even better."

By the time they reached the door, both were fired up to beat the other one, even if it was training. Kina followed him out of her room, still speaking of how she would only have to show him a bit of her power to win. Before she shut the door, though, she glanced back at her bed. The headband still sat there, light gleaming off it.

_Somewhere unlike the others, huh? It'll be different, just like this time experience will be different._

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Excited for it?


End file.
